Broken Prophecy
by thelaststop
Summary: <html><head></head>When Luke killed Percy in the woods near Camp, he broke the Great Prophecy. Can Annabeth repair the damage or will she destroy the Gods with Kronos?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to this story. This should only be 4 or 5 chapters long. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

><p>There he was lying there. Barely breathing. I stood over him, vision cloudy with tears, and I was forgetting to breath.<p>

Percy Jackson was on the ground in front of me. His hand was oozing and smoking with yellow gunk. He began to convulse and his breathing became erratic. Oh Gods, he was going to die. After all we went through this summer, he can't die on my like this.

"Where's Chiron!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"An- Annabeth."

"Percy, don't talk. Chiron will be here any second." I gripped his good hand with both of mine, squeezing reassuringly.

"Luk- Luke did this. Scor- Scorpion. He's with Kronos." He was shaking horribly. I was shaking my head in disbelief. Luke could never do this. He was our friend.

"The prophecy," It suddenly struck me. "betrayed by one who calls you a friend."

He squeeze my hand in-between fits of shaking and coughing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything." His breathing stopped. I knelt down close to his face and whispered in his ear, "no, no, no. Please don't die on me. Don't leave me like everyone else in my life. We just became friends. Don't do this to me."

He was not breathing at all. Tears welled up in my eyes. I felt Chiron pick me up, place me on his back, and galloped us back to the Big House.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, what happened out there?" Chiron quizzed me. I did not even notice he was in his wheelchair now, magically compacting his horse half into it.<p>

"Where's Luke?" I shot him a teary look of 'please tell me this is not really happening.'

"He should be with his cabin, it is after curfew."

"I need to see him. I have to know."

After he sent my half-brother Malcolm to get Luke, his gaze returned to me. "Why is it so important that you see Luke?"

I sighed deeply, fighting back tears. "I need to know that he did not betray us. I need to know he did not ki- kill Per.." I lost it. Chiron wrapped me in a fatherly hug. For the past five years he has basically been a father to me. Certainly more than my own father ever was.

After a few more minutes, Malcolm came back in. He was out of breath from running.

"The Stolls said Luke went to see Percy hours ago, and that he didn't come back yet."

My heart was pounding. That news ripped my whole world from underneath me again. "Oh Gods, it's true."

"What is it child?" Chiron has a way of saying things so that it calms you.

"Percy told me Luke killed him and Luke's working for Kronos. He said something about scorpions too."

"The third line of his prophecy." I nodded. "Pit scorpion venom killed him. You should go back to your cabin and sleep."

"No," I said firmly. "I need to see him first."

I really didn't want to see the lifeless body of Percy, but I knew I had to. I had to say goodbye to my new friend.

* * *

><p>Chiron led me through the Big House to the infirmary where they put Percy's body. His right arm almost completely dissolved by the venom. I fought back tears at the sight.<p>

"May I have a few minutes alone?" Not taking my eyes off Percy.

"I'll be outside when you are done child." He squeezed my shoulder and I heard his wheelchair turn and leave.

I stared at Percy's face for a few minutes.

"Just like the first time I saw you." He was probably in Elysium now. He deserved it.

"You're not drooling though." I would never admit it to him, I now never could, but I thought he was kind of cute when I was taking care of him that night.

"I hated you at first when we found out you were Poseidon's son." I really did, why couldn't he have been Zeus or Hades' kid? Anyone but my mother's rival.

"I got to know you a little, and I stopped hating you. You were still annoying as all Hades." Annoying, but when he wasn't looking I would smile a little.

"You were insufferable on our quest until the Kindness International truck." He was so stupid. Almost got us killed a few times, and himself a dozen more times.

"I started to like you after we talked there." I sighed, here comes the creepy part.

"That's when I realized I had a crush on you. That's when I realized I didn't really have a crush on Luke. He was like my brother. You were something else." Professing I have a crush on a dead boy, am I really a daughter of Athena?

"I know you were too oblivious to see my change in attitude towards you. I know it's too late now, but I still wanted you to know." I kissed his cheek.

"Enjoy Elysium, Percy. You earned it." I squeezed his cold, lifeless hand, "Goodbye."

* * *

><p>I was proud of how well I held myself together saying goodbye. I saw Chiron in centaur form on the porch and told him I was alright and goodnight. I just wanted to get back to my cabin and sleep. I was hoping this was actually all a dream. I knew it wasn't, but I can wish can't I?<p>

I walk past Cabin 3. Cold and empty. Just like it had been for years before I even got to camp. I wondered if Poseidon has heard the news yet. I felt bad for him.

I noticed something unusual when I looked up to my cabin. My brothers and sisters were standing outside. It was well past curfew, they had better have a good reason.

"Malcolm, what's going on?" I questioned as I got closer.

"Annabeth, he's here. He wants to talk to you inside." His eyes were wide with fear.

"Who is here?" My grey eyes meeting his. Not Luke, please not Luke.

"Poseidon."

* * *

><p>Poseidon, in our cabin? Oh Athena was not going to like this at all.<p>

"What does he want?" I asked my brother.

"To talk to you," He replied. "He woke everyone up and asked to see you. When we saw who it was, everyone fled."

"Take everyone up to the Big House. Tell Chiron." I took a deep breath, "I'm going to see what he wants."

* * *

><p>I slowly make my way to the door. I hesitate to push it open.<p>

"Hello?" I ask meekly entering my cabin. There is almost no light in the cabin, but I can barely make out a shape sitting on my bed.

Poseidon looks up at me and gestures for me to take a seat next to him on my bed.

"Lord Posei-" He cuts me off with a wave of his hand.

"Annabeth." He finally says after a minute of silence. "Sit. Please."

I do as instructed. I look up at his face after I'm seated next to him completely not expecting to see what I did. Poseidon had tears running down his face! A God was sitting on my bed crying. Percy must have meant so much more to him than anyone else could have imagined.

"This was not how the Fates had planned events," he started slowly. "They came to me after he died and told me it was not them who cut his string. Actually his string was not cut at all. He should not be dead. Someone more powerful than the Fates changed the ultimate doom of my son."

It took me a moment to digest everything he was saying before I asked, "If his thread is still uncut, does that mean he is not actually dead?"

"I spoke to my brother not long before I came here. Percy is not in the Underworld," I gasped. "However, Hades did say he was most assuredly dead."

"Where is he then?"

"I know you are smart enough to know the answer. You are not Athena's favorite for no reason. If he is not alive and he is not in the Underworld," His voice started to trail off. "You've been to the only other place he could be."

This is true, I had put it together. I don't want to believe it, but the facts are all pointing at it. Percy was in Tartarus. Oh Gods, just thinking about when we were at the cavern entrance to the pit makes me ill, but Percy is down there. I don't even know what I was feeling at that moment.

"Annabeth, breathe," Poseidon said putting his arm around me. "I know you were very nearly dragged into the pit during your visit to the Underworld, but you need to be strong."

"What do you need of me?" I knew he was not here to just talk about the loss of his son. He was not stupid enough to come in Athena's cabin and casually chat with her daughter. He has a plan and I want to know about it.

"The Fates told me what was supposed to transpire. They told me the whole story of what was supposed to be your next 6 years." He closed his eyes, "the Gods will not survive the next threat let alone the one after that without Percy. I need to make you stronger and smarter to take his place. I need you to Iris your mother and get her to come here. She has refused any of my IMs since Athens."

My jaw hung open for a second, "Are you sure that's wise? She will probably try to kill you just for being in this cabin."

"I'll take my chances," He said half-smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read the previous chapter. I especially want to thank those of you who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next couple.**

**I realized I made a mistake writing the last chapter. I thought it was nighttime when Luke and Percy went into the woods in the book. Everyone was asleep when he was murdered, only Chiron and Annabeth knew. That's why no one outside the Athena cabin seemed to know why Poseidon was in there.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still don't own these characters.**

* * *

><p>It felt like a lifetime ago when Percy was murdered and I had a long talk with my mother and Poseidon. It felt like a lifetime ago when Chiron announced at breakfast that Percy had been murdered during the night. It felt like a lifetime ago when no one wanted to believe the new hero had been murdered and then heartbreak spread throughout the dining pavilion. It felt like a lifetime ago when I turned my back on the Gods and joined Luke.<p>

Eight months felt like a lifetime.

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe how well you fooled old Barnacle Beard and your own mother. I always knew you were so much smarter than your age would suggest. It almost seemed too easy." Luke looked at me trying to figure out if I had truly defecting to him.<p>

"You and Thalia. You're my family. Thalia was betrayed by the Gods, and you're the only one I have. Would I side with the Gods or my family? Stop being so silly Luke. I'm tired of having this conversation with you every other week." I kissed him on the lips.

"You did help that Jackson fool." He chided me.

I pull out of his embrace. "Well if I had known what you were up to, maybe I could have helped. My mother is the Goddess of battle strategy, and I have inherited quite a bit of that wisdom." I place my finger over her lips before he can retort. "Besides, it's not like she ever cared for me in the first place. She only went along with Poseidon because he said they would never win without making me more powerful."

"And a costly mistake that was, my love. You could give even Athena a run for her money in battle strategy and wisdom now."

"Yes, now let us use this fleece before its too late to save Thalia. Or did someone forget they poisoned their own friends' tree?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yes, a couple hours with the fleece should make all the difference for the master, then we can send you back to camp to bring Thalia out for her part in the prophecy."

* * *

><p>Kronos would be fully risen sometime next year, and I was being sent to revive my best friend from her life as a tree to fulfill the great prophecy.<p>

I thought back to the events of the past couple weeks. I had traveled aboard Luke's personal cruise ship, _Princess Andromeda_, at Poseidon's bidding to retrieve the Golden Fleece.I had joined Luke as a servant of the Titan Lord Kronos. I had also defeated Polyphemus solo to get the fleece. Now that it had been used to accelerate Kronos healing, I would take it to Camp and restore Thalia's pine tree. That would restore the barrier around the camp perimeter and also restore Thalia back to human form. Thus completing my quest from camp and further setting Luke's plan into motion.

My next mission was to convince Thalia to join with Luke and raze Olympus on her sixteenth birthday, which would be next year right around the time Kronos would be rising. Thalia may not have loved Zeus, by she did by no means hate him either. He had sent her help in the form of the goat to guide her to Luke and later myself. He had led her to her shield, Aegis. Finally he had prevented her death by turning her into a pine tree to protect everyone at Camp Half-Blood forever. He may not have openly came out and said he loved her, but it was evident.

* * *

><p>When I had returned to camp, I met with Chiron. Even though I joined Luke I had maintained residency at camp, not letting my allegiances known. He gave me a warm, fatherly hug and a congratulatory pat on the shoulder. "Well done child. Some day you will have to tell me the tale of how you beat Polyphemus by yourself, but for now, we must place this fleece onto the boughs of the the tree."<p>

Poseidon told me that the Fates said Chiron should have been exiled from camp before this quest. He was supposed to be in Florida to assist Percy, Clarisse, Grover, and myself. The Gods did not trust him because Kronos is his father. Things were different now.

He galloped up the hill, placed the fleece, and trotted back down to me. "Now we can only wait to see if the tree can be fully healed."

"There is no story to tell, by the way. I only did exactly as Odysseus did. I was Nobody. I suppose I still am." I told him and not waiting for a reply I went back to my cabin. I found my bunk.

* * *

><p>According to Luke, Thalia would be restored to life within a day. I was feeling tired, stretched a little too thin, so I went to bed. Hypnos had been sending me dreams from the Fates for the past several months. Tonight was no different.<p>

The montage of 'memories' started with Percy, a red-headed girl, and myself jumping out of a burning workshop in the mountains. We spread our arms as we fell, but we stopped falling shortly because we had some kind of winged backpacks on.

The next scene was on what looked like the Williamsburg bridge in New York. It was badly damaged and I was fighting an army of monsters back to back with Percy. I saw another demigod in armor swing a knife down at Percy and I instinctually jumped between the blade and Percy. I immediately felt the affects of the poison on the blade.

Then I was on a bed in a hotel room. I felt very weak and my arm was bandaged. Must have been shortly after that fight. Percy was with me and he was guiding my fingers to a spot on the small of his back. He looked to be around sixteen and his eyes filled with worry.

We were on Olympus next. Percy, Thalia, Grover, some emo looking boy, and all the Gods including Hades. Percy kept stealing glances back at me. My heart was pounding. Was that part of the dream?

The last part of the montage of 'memories' was me standing at the bow of some sky ship. We were descending on a Roman looking town. I was scanning the crowd gathering to see us. I saw him, Percy was walking out of what I think is the Senate building. He was wearing a toga with a purple sash. Was he a Praetor? His arms were around a cute young girl and a stocky boy laughing and smiling. My heart was doing acrobatics and I awoke in a cold sweat.

* * *

><p>Poseidon and Athena sent me on a suicide mission. Luke sent me on a mission to betray all of my friends. Puppet of the Gods be the occupation of Annabeth Chase. Was I even doing the right thing? Who was I betraying? Luke? The Gods? Myself? All of the above?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>When I finish posting the story, I may write an epilogue consisting of the scene in Athena cabin between Poseidon, Athena, and Annabeth.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You may or may not hate me at the end of this chapter. You will definitely hate me at the end of chapter 4. Speaking of chapter 4, I'm planning on posting it Wednesday or early Thursday morning. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, my name is not Rick.**

* * *

><p>Thalia had been my best friend and sister when I was seven. Thinking about that made my task easier. I only had to believe that she would understand what my true mission is and go along with it. I could not risk openly telling her my plan. No, there are too many spies around. Spies for both the Gods and Kronos. I needed her to fulfill her part of the Great Prophecy. What better way to reach sixteen against all odds than dying and being turned into a pine tree.<p>

She had been hesitant at first, but I told her that she would have to trust me just like I had trusted her when I was seven. Her faith in me was the most reassuring thing to happen to me since Percy died.

That had been almost a year ago. Thalia had laid low on the _Princess Andromeda_ except for some secret missions I had snuck her out on. She was treated like a Goddess because of her role to play in the Great Prophecy. She would have no part in the next fight even if she had not been sent on a quest to recover the Bane of Olympus. She was here for me, not for Kronos.

* * *

><p>Keeping myself in good spirits had been tough these past few months. We had captured Artemis and forced her to take the weight of the sky from my shoulders, I silently curse Luke for using me as the bait. We had learned to navigate the Labyrinth, found Daedalus' workshop, and the secret entrance to Camp Half-Blood hidden in Zeus' Fist in the woods. Our invasion was almost ready and within a day we would destroy the camp.<p>

Luke picked me up and kissed me. "You did fantastic love."

I smiled, "Anything for you."

"No, seriously, without you we would be nowhere near this organized or battle ready. I'm sure Lord Kronos will offer you immortality once we win the war." He smiles at me. I smile back

"So, when is our Lord going to possess you?"

"Tomorrow, after we release Typhon from his prison." His smile disappears. "I'll miss being with you while he is in control."

I take his hand. "As long as we're together nothing else matters." I lean my head up and push up on my tip toes. He closes the gap and kisses me. "Have you given any thought to my idea?"

"I'm not sure if he will go for it honestly. I understand the logic and wisdom in it. I see how it would help us immensely, but I'm just not sure he would trust you as much as I do."

"I understand. I will speak to him soon about it."

If I fail, we are all doomed. I could never let even a glimpse of my plan leak through my shell. Part of my gift from Athena was the ability to hide my true emotions. Not even a Satyr with an empathy link with me would ever be able to know what I was really thinking or feeling. That was good thing too because I was about to do the most horrible thing I could ever think of doing.

I went to the bed I shared with Luke. I was exhausted from planning the death of my friends. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

><p>The dreams always came when I was stressed. Maybe they were a reminder of the importance of what Poseidon and my mother wanted me to do. Maybe they were additional torture for joining LukeKronos. All I know is that they are simultaneously beautiful and heartbreaking.

Tonight it seems I would only have two scenes play out for me. First, Percy and I are dancing slowly in some gymnasium. He looks incredibly nervous and steps on my feet a few times. I have something important I need to tell him. What is it? I can feel it bubbling under the surface of my dream self. Hunting? Something about hunting? I was thinking about joining the Hunters of Artemis! He stops me from talking when he notices something isn't right.

The scene shifts to.. Olympus? A party in one of the courtyards. I look around for Percy. I find him being talked to by my mother. That can't be good. He turns his attention to me and she leaves. He asks me to dance with him since our last dance was interrupted. I smile and take his hand putting my other hand on his waist. We slow dance for some time enjoying each others presence.

These dreams are definitely punishment. When I wake up, I felt like sobbing, but I feel Luke's arms around my waist and his body pressed against mine. I had to restrain myself. No weakness.

* * *

><p>"Annabeth! What are you doing?" I close my eyes and turn towards the pained voice of my half-brother Malcolm. Blood streaming from a gash above his eye.<p>

I wave the cyclops off from killing him. I slowly walk towards the broken form, his sword arm is shattered and his right leg is bent unnaturally halfway down his femur.

"I'm sorry Malcolm. If my plan works, your sacrifice will not have been for nothing. I hope you forgive me." I plunge my knife into his chest. I hear Clarisse scream bloody murder. Hmph, that's all I am now, a murderer. I shake my head and turn to face Clarisse. "Lay down your spear and I will let you live."

"Not a chance Chase." She spat at me. "You'll pay for this."

"Go away Clarisse before you say something I will have to kill you for." She charges at me, but is intercepted by my personal cyclops bodyguards.

While Clarisse was occupied, I scale Zeus' Fist to survey the battlefield. All is going to plan. The Apollo cabin has been flanked and routed by the Empousai. The Dracaena were finishing off the survivors of the Hermes cabin. I see Connor Stoll holding the lifeless body of his brother Travis. I had watched Travis rush headlong into a pack of Hellhounds that ravaged the Demeter children. He had been felled just feet from Katie Gardner. Silena Beauregard was a dozen yards away from the brothers crying over the body of Charles Beckendorf.

Silena had been our spy in the camp. Luke had told her to leave camp yesterday. I can only imagine that she told her boyfriend who would not leave. He is probably the only reason we did not wipe the camp out in ten minutes. My old cabin did some marvelous work in the short time they had to prepare. It took three waves of monsters before we finally broke their defenses allowing me to come up and supervise the battle.

Clarisse had defeated my bodyguards. She was about to ascend to my position when Jessica, one of my half-sisters, spoke to her. She looked up to me, glared, and joined Jessica escaping on the left flank with less than a dozen Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus campers. Clarisse was important to my plan, so I pretend not to see their escape from the inexplicably unassaulted left flank. I smirk and after I no longer see those campers, I order a group of Empousai and Dracaena to cover the left.

Chiron was valiantly defending some injured Aphrodite and Apollo children. I slung my bow off my back, planted my quiver at my feet, pulled out an arrow, and set my sights on the centaur. I stopped my breath, pulled the arrow back, exhaled slowly, and let loose my arrow. Chiron looked up at me at the exact moment I released. Our eyes met and I saw understanding and pity in his eyes before pain took hold as the arrow found its mark in his heart. The great trainer of heroes erupted into a cloud of golden dust.

I sighed and descended the rock formation. Fires burned in the distance and bodies littered the forest as Camp Half-Blood was no more. The battle was now over. We 'won'.

* * *

><p><strong>*Braces for the hate trains*<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to put out. I've been furiously rewriting the dialog for Chapter 5, but nothing is making me happy yet. Hopefully I'll have it done soon, but anyway, here is chapter 4. What is Annabeth's game? Who exactly is she playing?**

**Oh, the Annabeth/Luke stuff in the last chapter. Yep, yuck. She's 14, he's 21. Yuck. It's all part of her plan though.**

**Disclaimer: I have not yet make a TARDIS or other device for temporal travel, so I do not own this stuff.**

* * *

><p>"Annabeth Chase, approach." It was still weird hearing Luke's voice, but Kronos doing the talking.<p>

I bowed to the man sitting before me. "My lord, have you given thought to my idea?"

"It is an intriguing prospect. However, I will only act upon it if the battle goes awry. With the Gods distracted with Typhon, Poseidon warring with Oceanus, and Hades sitting out the fight I see no reason why we should not claim an easy victory against my children." Luke's body smiled with Kronos' glee at his all but assured victory.

"Yes my Lord. I still want us to be prepared should something unexpected occur."

"Luke thinks very highly of you and your planning. Yes, plan your contingencies. The daughter of Zeus has already failed me when her quest was easy. I shall not suffer any more failures from my armies."

I smiled, bowed, and left the presence of Kronos.

Thalia did not fail my quest. She delivered the Ophiotaurus to the Gods. We were getting close to hatching my master plan. I was almost giddy at the prospect of a second chance. Almost, I still had my appearance to maintain. I was an emotionless killer. Bringer of sorrow and destruction. I was everything I was not.

Over the 2 years I had been with Luke, I morphed myself into something unrecognizable. I killed my friends and family. I plotted against the Gods. I even engineered the release of Typhon. The endgame better pay off or I may never be able to live with myself. So much had been sacrificed already, there was no way I would let this plan fail.

I still had my ace up my sleeve.

* * *

><p>Typhon was only two days away from New York City when Kronos fully gathered his forces for the invasion. Hundreds of Empousai, Hellhounds, Dracaena, and cyclops lounging round outside Jersey City. Even if there had been no mist, no mortals would have noticed any difference from normal. Morpheus was preparing to put all the mortals on the island to sleep. Most likely we would only run into little resistance from the campers who survived and maybe the Hunters of Artemis. I knew batter.<p>

Kronos set up his forward command post at Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. I never thought I would return here. Percy had one of his fine Seaweed Brain moments here nearly getting us turned to stone by Medusa years ago. I inwardly smile remembering my dead friend and his adorable idiocracy.

"Morpheus, begin your work. I want my armies to occupy this city unopposed by sundown tomorrow."

"Yes my lord Kronos" Morpheus hasty bowed and made a quick exit.

Kronos turns his head to me. "All goes according to plan. All the major Gods except Poseidon and Hades are occupied with Typhon. Poseidon and Hades will never abandon their kingdoms to help their siblings. I want you to command our western invasion forces. I will personally command the eastern forces. Silena tells me that is where the bulk of the defenders and this secret weapon of theirs are."

"Yes my Lord."

If only he knew. I take that back, if he knew, we would all fail and the Titans would reign supreme once more.

* * *

><p>At nightfall, Morpheus put the entire city to sleep. It was eerily quiet except for the occasional Hellhound howl. A chill raced down my spine at the sheer unnaturalness of the calm enveloping New York City.<p>

I led my legion of monsters through the Holland tunnel. Nothing opposed us inside the tunnel, so my forces relaxed a little. They believed that only the eastern approaches to Manhattan were being defended. I smiled, stopped a hundred meters before the tunnel exit, and waved the rest of my forces on. Once all of the monsters were out of the tunnel, Greek fire rained down upon them, utterly eliminating my troops.

I walked over to the far left of the tunnel and exited along the safe passage we agreed upon. I met Thalia with a huge smile and even bigger hug.

"Great job Thals."

"It is easy when you have a great strategist walking them into ambushes." She grinned at me.

I blushed a little and nodded. "So what's the situation?"

"All of your forces in the west have been routed. Jake Mason really outdid himself with the Greek fire. Clarisse is holding off the northern forces with 27 Hunters and 17 campers. She's not going to hold long, Hyperion is marching down on their position himself. I already ordered her to fall back to the primary fall back point. We need you up there ASAP to handle Hyperion."

"What of the east? Kronos?"

"Those statues you had us activate and Nico and Bianca's army of the undead are holding him back, but the exertion is wearing them out fast."

I nod understanding. I had sent Thalia to recruit Nico and his sister, Bianca, shortly after I 'recruited' her. "Well let's get to Central Park. I have a Titan to kill."

* * *

><p>Our Pegasus dropped down next to Clarisse.<p>

She scowled at me, "Thalia told me your plan. I will still kill you later for what you did to camp. For now, what do you need from me?"

"Launch a volley of Greek fire and retreat to the secondary fall back point. If I fail to defeat Hyperion, retreat to Olympus."

She smiled at the thought of me dying in battle against Hyperion and nodded. I don't begrudge her hatred of me. I have done some terrible things in my service to Luke and Kronos. I deserve all the hatred anyone could levee at me.

I take Riptide out of my pocket and turn to Thalia. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

><p>Out of the 200 monsters that had been part of Hyperion's forces, only about 75 remained. I stopped at the edge of a small pond waiting for him to approach.<p>

"Where is your army?" He thundered as he walked to me.

"Ambushed. I lost everyone."

"How did that happen? Are you not almost the equal of your mother in battle strategy?" He said accusingly.

"Someone else must have been blessed by her as well."

"I told Kronos not to trust you. Do you really think you can lie to the Titan of the East? My light illuminates your falsehoods." He starts swinging his sword at my midsection while speaking.

I was prepared for this. I knew I would not be able to hide my shadows from the Titan of Light. Riptide met his blade allowing the momentum of his swing to throw me into the nearby pond.

"That was a mistake." I smiled at him.

Concentrating, I felt a tug in my gut, and the water began bending to my will. My gift from Poseidon. I will the water to form vortexes around Hyperion and the remainder of his army. Shredding the monsters into golden ash. A secret stash of celestial bronze weapons under the surface of the pond are picked up by my water spouts. I will the spouts to converge on Hyperion, lifting him into the sky, slicing him to pieces, and ending his threat.

I relax myself and let Poseidon's power leave my body. I slump to the ground exhausted. Thalia and Clarisse come to my side.

* * *

><p>"Thalia take everyone back to the Empire State Building. Clarisse, I need you to stay here. I have something for you to do that you will enjoy very much." I grin at her.<p>

"Okay Annabeth, see you on Olympus." Thalia hugs me, rallies the remaining campers and Hunters, and marches off towards Midtown.

"What do you want from me Chase?"

I smile at her. "To beat me up. I can't go back to Kronos without a scratch on me after losing my entire army."

Clarisse gets a huge smile on her face. "It will be my pleasure."

I let her wail on me for a good five minutes. She breaks my nose, cracks three ribs, and gives me a black eye before I stop her. Her smile just got wider and happier after each strike.

"Thank you Clarisse. I know you enjoyed that immensely. I just want you to know that I am sorry for all of this. I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do."

She has a look of confusion just before she sees me uncap Riptide and slice her head off her shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Seriously what is she playing at?<strong>

**I will try to get the next chapter out ASAP, but as I said, I'm having a problem rewriting the dialog to be something I like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter annoyed me so much. I rewrote the dialog at least 7 times. I'm still not proud of what the final product is, but it will have to do if I ever wanted to publish this. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involving PJO or HoO characters.**

* * *

><p>It is almost dawn before I arrive back at Auntie Em's. I'm struggling for breath holding my chest. Walking miles with cracked ribs is not my idea of an ideal late night stroll.<p>

I reach Kronos and bow before him wincing in massive pain.

"Rise." He says and then points to some ambrosia and nectar, "Eat quickly and tell me why our assault failed." His voice was barely hiding intense anger.

I drink some nectar and scarf down three squares of ambrosia. The pain almost immediately stops. "My forces were ambushed while leaving the tunnels and bridges. The ambush was so well concealed that I did not detect it. The few monsters that survived with me joined up with Hyperion's forces in Central Park. My Lord, Poseidon and Athena blessed another camper with their powers." I reach into my pack and pull out Clarisse's severed head. "Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares. I managed to defeat her in single combat after she killed Hyperion with tornados."

"We shall avenge my brother with the destruction of Olympus! Typhon will arrive after midnight. I want Olympus razed before that. Do I make myself clear _granddaughter_?"

The use of my familial connection to him jolted me. Kronos smiled at my discomfort. "Yes my lord. Perhaps we should activate my plan? Everyday the Gods survive is another day they could.."

He cuts me off with a wave of his hand. "I am not concerned yet. Go ready the next wave of monsters. Without this Clarrise, the remaining demigods should fall quickly."

"Yes sire. I shall not fail you again." Before I could bow and turn away, Kronos' brother, Iapetus, runs into the makeshift throne room and hastily bows before his brother.

"Brother! I have received news from Krios and Oceanus. The Romans are assaulting Mount Othrys. They are being led by a son of Jupiter. Krios is holding them off, but the Jupiter spawn is persistent."

Romans? Son of Jupiter? What was he talking about? "Lord Kronos, Romans?" I enquired.

"Ah, yes, your Gods decided to keep a very big secret from you. They also have demigod children in their Roman forms. There is an entire camp of Roman Legionnaires in San Francisco. One of their leaders is none other than Thalia Grace's brother, Jason." Thalia has a brother?

My shock at this revelation made a toothy smile stretch across his face. His head turned back to Iapetus and waves his hand, "Continue."

"Oceanus reports that Poseidon has abandoned his palace and is in full retreat with all his surviving forces."

"Good. Any other news on my other son?"

"Other than his two children stopping our eastern assault with that army of the dead, Hades is still in his palace with his wife and her mother. There is no indication that he he is preparing to enter the fray."

"Very good. Daughter of Athena, prepare our forces for the final assault on Olympus tonight. Do not fail me again." He stood up to leave the room

Iapetus and I bow to our Lord and depart.

I walk to my tent thinking about the fact that the Gods had hidden an entire camp of demigods from us. I gingerly get into my cot. The ambrosia is helping, but my ribs still have not fully healed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

I slept for 5 hours and oddly I had no dreams at all.

* * *

><p>Our entire army emerges from the Lincoln Tunnel. Kronos himself at the head of the column with myself at his left and Iapetus and Prometheus at his right. He had decided that he would march all of our forces to Olympus together.<p>

We encountered no resistance until we reached the block the Empire State Building was on. The streets were emptied. No mortal vehicles of signs of the sleeping population to be found. Spectacular, Thalia did a great job of removing the civilians from potential harm. I still had a heart. If this plan failed, at least they would survive.

There was a massive barricade of overturned cars, buses, and trucks blocking the intersections with no visible guards. Kronos orders Iapetus and Prometheus to dismantle a barricade. They receive no opposition. We continue our march to Olympus and Typhon approaches Newark.

We see two small figures standing at the entrance of the Empire State Building. I know it is Nico and Bianca DiAngelo. The final stage of my plan was now in play.

* * *

><p>"Surrender, grandchildren. You may have won a battle yesterday, but my force is far superior today. Typhon will be here soon as well. You are hopelessly outmatched."<p>

Nico just gripped his sword and nodded at his sister. They grabbed each others hand and closed their eyes. Fissures opened up before us spewing dead soldiers from Native Americans to British Red Coats to the Dutch to Colonial Minutemen. Any and all soldiers who ever died fighting on or around the island of Manhattan were rising to defend Olympus with the children of Hades.

There were several hundred dead now. They had no chance still. They were still outnumbered almost 3 to 1. The distraction should be good enough until the main event I thought.

The children of Hades unleash their forces against our own. Celestial bronze raining down on our monsters from the enemy pistols and muskets. Hand to hand fighting breaks out after a second volley riddles our forces. The defenders were not very skilled in basic combat, probably the reason why they died in the first place.

It was slow progress defeating the dead. We took many losses, but our total effective fighting force was hardly affected. We forced Nico and Bianca into a semicircle around the entrance. Around 75 dead warriors remaining.

I managed to catch Bianca's eye quickly and send her a glare telling her 'now.' She nods almost imperceivable and whispers into Nico's ear. The young kid melts into the shadows leaving his sister already strained from summoning and controlling the dead to bear the brunt of controlling her remaining forces alone.

I order our Dracaena to apply more pressure on the left side. Bianca shifts her defenders to reenforce her left, doing exactly what I wanted her to do. I then send the Empousai to crumble her right side. Kronos smiles as our forces begin to breach her lines. I smile knowing what is coming in 3, 2, 1..

* * *

><p><strong>So there will not be an update until at least Monday as I'm going to be out of town for the rest of the week.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well I think I'll start out with saying, wow Matt, just wow. Get someone behind a keyboard and they turn into internet tough guy. Go kill myself? A little extreme if I would say so. I'm sorry that you did not like how Annabeth is skirting a line between being Kronos most trusted Lieutenant and her mission, which will be completely explained in the next chapter. Also, those of you who wanted to see the confrontation between Athena and Poseidon in the Athena cabin, don't worry that is coming up in the epilogue. I could not put it in the actual story because then you'd know exactly what Annabeth is doing and she doesn't want ANYONE to know fully.**

**Anyway, I know I said I wouldn't be able to update until next week, but we got home from the first trip a little earlier than we thought. I'm about to head out for the other trip. I definitely will not be able to update until at least Monday.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

* * *

><p>Oh Hades.<p>

No, seriously. A giant fissure opened before us and a massive chariot was pulled out by a pair of skeletal horses. The occupants were none other than Lord Hades himself, his wife, Persephone, his mother-in-law, Demeter, and his demigod son, Nico DiAngelo. A wicked smile creased his oily face as he pointed his might spear in the direction of his father.

"Rise heroes of Olympus." He said in a commanding voice.

Warriors began erupting from the crevice they had come from. I recognized some of the first few from descriptions I had read, Achilles, Odysseus, Theseus, the original Perseus. He was emptying Elysium of the classic heroes. Wait, not just the old heroes. I gasped at the sight of Beckendorf, Clarisse, the Stolls, everyone from camp that I murdered or led to their deaths, but no Percy. Hades did more than I expected, all the Heroes who attained Elysium were rallied.

The heroes of old were a sight to behold. Their fighting was so graceful and brutal. There were only around 25 of them, but each one tore through the monsters like a hot knife through butter. First they saved Bianca and turned their attention to the hundreds of monsters still surrounding them.

I turned to Kronos. Pleadingly I said, "Lord, I believe it is time."

Anger ripples through his reply, "No, my son can not hope to defeat me. Typhon will be here any second now and we shall see how quickly he surrenders once the Olympian seat of power is destroyed."

Right on cue a glass shattering roar echoes through the abandoned canyons of the city. Typhon was almost on Manhattan. A smile crossed Kronos' lips as he summoned a mist that projected an image of Typhon stepping into the Hudson river. His joy was short-lived as a vortex of water envelops Typhon and dozens of cyclops emerge from the water carrying massive celestial bronze chains. In a matter of seconds Typhon is pulled below the surface of the water and Poseidon rises.

"Fool Oceanus! He ran not away, he ran to join his kin!" Iapetus bellows.

"We must act now! There is no time. The Olympians will be here soon." I yell at Kronos.

I hear a sigh escape his lips. His eyes are not solid gold anymore. Luke was in control of his body again.

"He is readying his powers now sweetheart," he said grabbing my hand. "He has never attempting anything like this with his powers, you could die." Tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes.

"It's a risk I've been willing to take to win this war." I said no longer looking into his eyes. My eyes take in the battlefield. The remaining campers and hunters had joined with the dead heroes of Olympus and were devastating our army. To the west a bright light grew quickly. The Olympians were nearing.

"I don't have much time left. Keep hold of my hand, he's almost rea.." His eyes turned pure gold again. His face creased slightly into a frown. He turned his head to me and a blinding flash of light enveloped us.

I blink several times trying to get a bearing on where I am. As my vision starts to come back I notice I'm back at Auntie Em's with Kronos. His seething anger barely contained. Luke's body was glowing with cracks of white light erupting from him. He was close to burning out Luke's body. Even bearing the curse of Achilles, his body was breaking down under the strain of containing the essence of a Titan.

His plan was to crush the Olympians and destroy Olympus itself by exploding his essence from Luke's shell in the Gods' throne room. My poker face does not show how happy and excited I am at this moment. So close. I am so close to pulling this off.

"Daughter of Athena, are you ready to accept the gift of my powers?"

"Yes my Lord."

"You have been my most loyal demigod. Even more than the mortal whose body I inhabit. Do not fail."

"I would never dream of falling in my mission, Lord. Winning this war has been the only thing I've thought of for years."

"Excellent, prepare yourself. This will not be easy."

He stands straight up and raises his arms. A glow of yellow light starts to radiate before him. I remember to breathe as the sphere of power pulsates brighter and brighter until he drops his hands and the ball comes at me.

The pain is excruciating. Luckily it only lasts a moment. I feel it. Unbridled power. I sense time itself. I feel time bend around me. I feel the power burning through me. Yes, burning through me as in I felt my life force ebb, receding quickly. I did not expect this.

I had figured I would have time to learn how to control the power just like when Poseidon imbued me with his power. I would only have one shot at this before I knew my life would be extinguished.

I remember Kronos theorizing how time travel might work. Going forward would be easy, just like swimming with a river current. Going back would be akin to swimming upstream in the Mississippi river during a record setting flood. He said that the easiest way to go back would be to step outside time and jump upstream. It would not be far, but maybe close enough to send my message. He could never travel through time. He was too powerful, the Primordial Gods would never allow him to interfere with the past or skip to the future. Me, however, I am just a little demigod. Unimportant in the grand scheme of things. About as significant to the Primordials as a mosquito would be to an elephant.

"I think I'm ready."

"Take this, give it to me in the past. I sense my powers burning your essence. Do not fail." He handed me a note written in his own golden Ichor. I could not understand what was written as it was in a language I did not recognize. Did the Titans have their own language? Ugh, no time for my Athena side to probe.

"Yes Lord Kronos." I bow to the Titan and tense up. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and hope I know what I'm about to do.

* * *

><p>I try to clear my mind of the many doubts that suddenly sprang up. Was I strong enough to do this? Would I succeed or make matters worse? Would my note be believed? Would I burn myself out before I got to my destination? Would I be able to go far enough back? Was this even possible? What happens if nothing happens and I'm forced to live with everything I have done in the past few years?<p>

I shake my head dispelling my lack of faith in myself and take another deep breath clearing my mind once again. This time it stays clear.

I close my eyes and envision myself stepping outside the flow of time. In my head I climbed out of the James river near one of Thalia, Luke, and my secret bunkers. The river was frozen in place. Not ice frozen, just stopped. I ponder why I'm hear of all places. Time is a river, so they say.

Sure there were some good memories here like the time Thalia almost burned the bunker down boiling water for me to make tea or when we first dug it out and we all slept together, me being in-between both Thalia and Luke in their warm, accepting, dare I say loving embrace. No, I'm not here for any of that. There's something else here that I'm missing. Something my subconscious knows will help.

'Think Chase,' I scold myself and look around. 'Why here? What could posibl.." My inner monologue falls off as I see it and understand.

A hundred yards away is a tire swing. 'Jump upstream! Of course!'

I smile and run towards it noticing that the ground is moving but I'm not. I was at the tire swing, but the river had not moved. I theorize that even though I am currently outside time, I am still anchored to the spot in time I was at. If I jump in, will I just end up being where I was? Or is being on the ground anchoring me?

I get up onto the tire. My hands gripping the rope above the tire and my feet perched on the inner rim. I notice as I'm swaying slightly that the river is not moving with me. Aha! I pull my Yankees hat out of my back pocket and put it on instantly being invisible. I wouldn't want to scare anyone when I appear at whatever time I end up.

A smile on my face, I begin swinging the tire at an angle over the river. I put all my concentration on imagining the Athena Cabin at camp, hoping that I would end up there instead of back at Auntie Em's when I let go. Suddenly appearing in Medusa's lair would not be ideal at all.

I breath deep and jump from the tire at the optimal angle to get the furthest upstream. I get wet when I hit the water. I must jumped into a point of time before Poseidon blessed me. that does not bode well. If I lost my control over water, does that mean I will have lost my control over time when I go back into sync with the universe. Whatever it is, I can't think about it. I have a mission to complete.

Now the moment of truth, where and when will I end up. Still thinking of my cabin, I close my eyes and will myself back into the flow of time.

* * *

><p><strong>No deaths this time! speaking of time, sorry if I caused any confusion with how Annabeth was theorizing how time worked. I tried to make it as simplistic as I could.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey folks, sorry about the long wait for this finale. I have been exceptionally busy the past couple weeks, and just finally got the chance to log in and post this. This is by far the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**As usual I have no rights to the characters that appear.**

* * *

><p>I blink several times trying to adjust to the darkness. Where did I end up? Actually, better question, when did I end up?<p>

I stumble a little as my legs gave out on me. I managed to catch myself on a bunk before I crash to the floor. My body aching with weariness, the time traveling taking a lot more out of me than I could have anticipated. Luckily, the bunk I landed on was empty. From the looks of it, it had just recently been vacated, the blankets were pushed to the side and middle of the bed was still a little warm.

Where did the bunks' owner go? Stupid disorientation, my eyes have barely adjusted, and the room is still sort of spinning. I think I see bookshelves and worktables along the far wall. Yes! I must have appeared inside the Athena cabin.

After another minute, my eye sight finally adjusted to the dark. I was in my cabin and actually sitting on my bunk, but it was not my bunk yet. All of the personal items around belong to David, the head councilor before me. I was at least 6 years in the past. David had left camp in my 3rd summer.

I gasped aloud before quickly covering my mouth hoping no one heard me. I would have to wait at least 2 years before I could save Percy. At least 2 years to live with myself and all the horrible things I have done since he died. All the horrible, disgusting things like becoming Luke's girlfriend, tricking Artemis into holding up the sky, betraying camp by leading an army to slaughter them, shooting an arrow into Chiron's heart, and beheading Clarisse. Just to name a few unforgivable acts that eat away my thoughts day and night.

Without Kronos and his minions around I could finally think freely. Not have to guard my thoughts and feelings constantly. I am free. I am going to save my friend and future savior of Olympus. Yes, Poseidon told me the reason I needed to succeed. Without Percy Jackson the Olympians would fall to the Titans and then the Titans and humanity would fall to Gaea and the Giants. You know, nothing too important.

* * *

><p>I need to find out what year and day it is and also figure how I would hide from the other campers, Gods, and more importantly myself until I would either reveal myself or find someway to complete my task unseen. Perhaps there is a calendar around. There was not one around when I first came to Cabin 6, and there wouldn't be one until I became councilor.<p>

I started to look around when I noticed all the beds were empty and it was pitch black outside. Where was everybody? I quickly exit the cabin looking around for a dozen children of Athena. I jog up to the Big House and see a mass of campers up by Thalia's tree.

Thalia.. she would still be the tree now. I fight back an urge to cry thinking about the night we arrived at camp being pursued by the Furies and a pack of Hellhounds. The sky turned dark and stormy when Thalia took her last stand atop the hill. When she was defeated, a massive bolt of lightning came down upon her near lifeless form. After the blinding flash, instead of seeing Thalia there was a massive pine tree where she had been.

Looking up at the sky, it looks a lot like it did all those years ago. The campers surrounding her tree and the five campers coming down the hill carrying two limp forms.. It stuck me like a freight train. This was the night I came to camp with Luke and Thalia.

Nine years, I went nine years into the past. Oh Gods, five years to wait. This just became a whole lot tougher.

* * *

><p>Two years went by, not in anything resembling a hurry. I could not leave camp in case I was attacked and killed by monsters. I could not take my cap off because then I would have to explain who I was. I could not interact with any of my friends. This was worse than gaining Kronos trust. At least there I could talk to other demigods. Granted I hated them, but they were still other people to talk to.<p>

I had not spoken since I arrived, the risk of alerting anyone was too high. Occasionally I would consider going to a deep part of the woods and find a Dryad to talk to, but still the risk. I am getting more and more isolated. Seeing my friends arrive at camp for their first time knowing I killed them in my past breaks my heart. Seeing my younger self idolize Luke knots my stomach in disgust. It makes me want to take off this cap, smack me across the face, and tell myself what a bastard he becomes.

Today would be a memorable day, actually it would be the most memorable day of the summer. Today a group of Party Ponies arrived to surprise Chiron for his birthday, anniversary of something, or some other unknown event, no one really knew. They arrived with barrels of root beer and tons of snacks. Anyway, to make a long story short, they partied hard. Root beer and Centaurs really don't go well together. Chiron had a bit too much and ended up parading around in a prom dress for a few hours. It took everything I had to stifle my laughter. My younger self was nowhere near as successful. It brought tears to my eyes to see how carefree my younger self seemed.

I needed to save her from my fate. There was no way I wanted her to go through the torture I had to endure for 3 years. I had to get her to save Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p>Another year passed. My depression, loneliness, and boredom intensifying with each passing day. Weeks ago I began taking books from the Athena cabin library to entertain myself. To an extent it worked, but still seeing my friends train, have fun, and talk amongst themselves was deflating. I wanted so much to tell the Stolls how much I despised, yet secretly enjoyed, a prank on newcomer Katie Gardner. To join in on a game of capture the flag.<p>

I had been living in a small clearing on the far side of the canoe lake near the edge of the protective boundary around camp. I stumbled across it one afternoon when I had to leave the cabin area because I was having overwhelming urges to take of my hat and join in a volleyball game between the Apollo and Athena cabins. Previously I had been staying in the Poseidon or Artemis cabins.

I made sure that the clearing was not visible to anyone who might wander too close. I arranged the shrubbery, bushes, and vines so that someone would have to literally stumble into my camp to find it. I made it as homely as I could by stealing a sleeping bag, some blankets, pillows, and clothes from the Hermes cabin. I grabbed a plate and cup from the dining pavilion. I was set on all the essentials except companionship.

And the misery returns thinking about having friends when I know I can not.

* * *

><p>Two more years go by slow as all Hades. I have read every book in the Athena cabin twice. Fortunately, today was one of the days I had been waiting for. Tonight Percy Jackson would arrive at camp. If I had taken off my hat and gone into camp, it would be impossible to hide my smile. I was now so close to ending this.<p>

What would I do afterwards? I am almost twenty years old now. I have spent the last 5 years of my life hiding from everyone who had ever meant anything to me and spent four years before that betraying those very people. Would there even be an afterwards when I save Percy? Maybe I would just disappear like my gifts from Poseidon, Athena, and Kronos did. Perhaps nothing would happen and I would have to find a quiet corner of the world to live out the rest of my life in solitude.

I just had to hope that maybe I could just take off my Yankees cap and live the rest of my life here. Who knows, I certainly do not.

Anyway, the day dragged on until night finally descended. I took up a position sitting against a tree thirty yards from Thalia's pine. I had always been curious on how Percy managed to kill the Minotaur, so this would satiate my curiosity and also provide me with much needed entertainment.

I must say that watchingPercy defeat the Minotaur certainly was entertaining, but also heartbreaking. He had told me about his mother, but seeing it happen. Wow, I didn't know how he kept going knowing how much he loves his mother.

I really never should have came up here. I found myself running over to help on several occasions, but always stopping myself before I get wrapped up in the event and accidentally change the outcome. I knew Percy could handle it on his own, but really would anyone expect me to sit calmly against a tree while Grover gets knocked out, Percy's mother is captured by Hades, and Percy himself is almost impaled.

I carefully walk behind Percy while he drags Grover down to the Big House. I smile as the young me comes over to help Percy. Just a couple months until the day my plan is complete.

* * *

><p>So you may have been wondering exactly what my plan was. Surely I vaguely mentioned it a few times. I had Kronos or his goons around the majority of the time so I had to think it in such a way that it would seem like I was planning to undo a major defeat. Which was not a lie. I was planning on undoing a manor defeat, just not the one Kronos had ended up sending me to undo.<p>

Poseidon had been adamant that his son was the key to the survival of the Gods and the entire human race. A belief that had been confirmed by a visit to the Fates from my mother. That night they both gifted me with greater powers, Poseidon gave me control over water and Athena gave me greater wisdom and capacity for understanding.

I did not know what I was going to do until one afternoon shortly after Percy had been murdered Luke came to visit me. He wanted me to join him in raising Kronos. I immediately saw an opening and the beginnings of a plan coalesced. I would do anything and everything to force myself into Kronos' inner circle while sabotaging his efforts when it would further my goal of getting him to focus his powers into either letting me send a note into the past or send myself. Luckily, Luke was so ready to accept me that he did not see just how much I was playing him. By bringing myself into a relationship with him, I blinded him with his love for me. That love also affected Kronos when he took control of Luke's body. Making my task easier.

The most difficult task had been accomplished, here I was 4 years in the past. I just needed to stay hidden until I could get past Annabeth to go rescue Percy. I need to make sure Luke thinks he has killed Percy, so I could not stop him from setting the scorpion on Percy. I remember the scene of the attack, Percy was downed not far from a creek. Get him into the water quick enough and the future would be saved.

* * *

><p>As the time passes, I forgot just how much disdain I had for Percy after he was claimed by Poseidon. The look on my face when that trident appeared above his head as a priceless blend of wonder, disgust, and shame. I just smiled at my younger self and thought 'just wait Chase, you will get over that hate.'<p>

Seeing them walk off with Argus to start our first quest, I couldn't help but be amused by the look on my younger face. She had so many emotions swirling on her face, which was highly unusual for someone who guarded her feelings so much. That was just the affect Percy Jackson had on me then. I would start the quest irrationally hating him and end the quest with an almost full blown crush.

I had wanted to go with them, but I knew my presence would only attract monsters. Two powerful Athena children and a son of the Big Three? We would wish that the Furies were our biggest problem. So, I ended up just following Luke around even after they came back from the quest. Several times I followed him to Zeus' Fist where he disappeared into the Labyrinth. One time he came back with a small box labeled 'Triple G Ranch' and I knew that was the scorpion. It was almost time.

* * *

><p>I remember what I was doing the night he died. I was reading my Ancient Greek architecture book after lights out because I could not fall asleep. I still remember what page I was on when I felt something was wrong and snuck out to the woods. So I wrote a note telling myself to go to the creek and pull Percy into the water a few pages before that point.<p>

I followed Luke and Percy into the woods and watched from thirty feet away as they talked and drank Cokes. Then it happened, Percy figured out Luke betrayed the Gods and him. Luke then called for it and the scorpion appeared and crawled onto Percy.

I get ready to act should my younger self not get here quick enough. One way or another, Percy was going to survive. I would rather have young me save him, less questions would be raised that way.

I see the pit scorpion strike and I faintly hear the younger me calling Percy's name. She should get here just after Luke goes away. Satisfied that Percy will be saved, I head to the Athena cabin to grab the note and destroy it. I smiled the whole way there hearing me calling for Chiron.

Everything was going to finally going to work out.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's that. I left the fate of older Annabeth open because I am MAYBE considering writing some stories involving her following her younger self and Percy around.<strong>

**Anyway, an epilogue should be posted tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the main story and don't hate my older Annabeth too much for her actions in the previous chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and see you on the flip side.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: So I had gotten some requests for the meeting between Poseidon and Athena from chapter 1. I always intended to make it as the epilogue chapter anyway. It didn't turn out how I originally envisioned it. Maybe I should have written it when I wrote the first chapter and not halfway through the 5th chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to own any of this.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"What do you need of me?" I knew Poseidon was not here to just talk about the loss of his son. He was not stupid enough to come in Athena's cabin and casually chat with her daughter. He has a plan and I want to know about it.

"The Fates told me what was supposed to transpire. They told me the whole story of what was supposed to be your next 6 years." He closed his eyes, "the Gods will not survive the next threat let alone the one after that without Percy. I need to make you stronger and smarter to take his place. I need you to Iris your mother and get her to come here. She has refused any of my IMs since Athens."

My jaw hung open for a second, "Are you sure that's wise? She will probably try to kill you just for being in this cabin."

"I'll take my chances," He said half-smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Continuation<em>

"Your funeral." I say as I stand up to grab a Drachma and create a rainbow.

A laugh was his only reply as he waved his hand to create a fine mist in front of the nearest light

"Thank you." I turned to the rainbowed mist and throw my coin in. "O great goddess Iris, please accept my offering and show me Athena on Olympus."

The mist shimmers for a second before revealing the black braids of my mother's hair. Before I could say anything, she turns around, and her piercing grey eyes lock with mine.

"Daughter." She says curtly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of an IM at this late hour?"

"Mother, there is someone at your cabin who is asking for your presence."

"Who might that be?"

"Promise on the River Styx you will not fight him and hear him out."

"Do not test me daughter."

"Mother, just do it, please. It is important." I plead with the wisdom goddess.

"Very well. I, Athena, daughter of Zeus, promise upon the River Styx that I shall not fight with the occupant of my cabin." Distant thunder is heard through the IM and seconds later outside the cabin.

"Poseidon would like to have some words with you." I watch as her face instantly turns into a scowl.

"What is that eel doing in my cabin?" Her voice booming with anger as she swipes through the mist on her end.

"Well, that went well." Poseidon smirked just before my mother appears in a blinding flash.

* * *

><p>"Be aware, the only reason I do not kill you where you sit is that my daughter had me swear on the Styx not to fight you." My mother says to Poseidon while shooting me a glare that could melt faces. "Speak quickly so that you may leave the home of my children so that I may defeat you in battle."<p>

"Athena, neice," My mother cringes at the mention of her familial relation to her most bitter enemy. "I came here because I need your help with something. As you may or may not know, my son was murdered tonight by a son of Hermes."

"Yes, I know of the slaying of the Jackson child. I will not help you take revenge upon Hermes."

"Ah, see, you misunderstand. I am not here to foster a grudge with Hermes over something he had no control over. This is a new age, we need to move on from being petty and cruel."

With that statement my mother is surprised, her stance relaxes a little, and she becomes more attentive.

"I have an idea, but before I tell it to you, I want you to visit The Fates and ask them to reveal to you what they showed me. You may not believe me if I tell you, so it is essential that you know how vital this is."

Hesitantly mother looks at me. "Make sure he does not touch anything in here. I will be back shortly."

I avert my eyes right before she flashes away to meet The Fates.

"Annabeth, just to let you know, I am going to be asking a lot of you. We are going to need you to be the hero Percy can not be."

I nod slowly not knowing what to say and hoping my mother gets back soon.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later of uncomfortable silence later, Athena returns. She appears to be deep in thought. Poseidon wisely stays silent until she is ready to address him.<p>

"I never thought he would be that important. The doom of the world on the shoulders of one boy, twice." She then looks at her uncle apologetically. "I am sorry for my irrational hatred of your son. I despised you so much that I placed it upon Percy, especially with his budding friendship with Annabeth. None of this is wise of me."

"It is alright niece, but now is not the time to work on our differences. As The Fates have shown you, we need to do something. I was thinking of giving my blessing to Annabeth. She would have the same powers as my son did and freedom to enter or use my domain as she sees fit. Of course I would never impart this gift without your consent, or Annabeth's for that matter."

I was shocked to say the least. Poseidon wanted to make me his champion. Even stranger, my mother had no reaction to his request. Almost like she had known he was going to suggest it.

"That is not all we must do to ensure she is strong enough to assume Percy's place in the prophecy. Her own gifts from me need to be magnified. There is more than that that will need be done, but it can wait until after the first crisis is resolved." She turned to me and spoke, "Annabeth, do you understand what we are asking of you?"

"Yes mother." I nod before adding, "Poseidon wishes for me to become the savior of Olympus."

"Not just that. I want to make you the most powerful demigod ever. The Fates showed us that you and Percy saved Olympus as a team. You will need to do everything yourself without anyone to lean on like Percy would have been able to do with you. Are you willing to take on this new doom? Be aware this may be a fools errand trying to change your fate to include Percy's."

"I understand Lord Poseidon. I may not succeed or even survive, but if I do not try we will all die anyway."

"Daughter, I am very proud of you. Your wisdom in handling this situation is beyond your few years. I will impart to you wisdom and battle strategy that will make you close to my equal."

"Thank you mother. Before either of you improve me, I would like to ask that you both trust me to do what i feel is necessary and not interfere." I meet each of their eyes as I speak.

"Of course. It is only right after what we are asking of you. You must do what you feel you must. Right, Athena?" He glances at her.

She does not answer at first, thinking it over. "Very well."

I try to project confidence in my smile, but I know the Gods here see straight through to my apprehension and doubt. "Let's do this then."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is officially the end. Thank you for reading through to the end.<strong>


End file.
